I Can't Live Without You
by PhantomElphaba
Summary: New oneshot. Um...Sirius thinks Mea is cheating on him and loses it. Dora knocks some sense back into him. Rated to be safe.


**Ok, hi everyone! Another Sirius/Mea one-shot. I know Sirius's thinking seems a little irrational at the beginning, but just go with it. Please? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Nor do I own the line from _Original Sin_. Bonus points if you know the line...I'll give ya' a hint: It's been split up into two parts in the story. And, no, Dest, you don't get bonus points for knowing the line.**

**Dedicated to VampireLover93.**

* * *

**I Can't Live Without You**

Andromeda stood at the kitchen counter, waiting very impatiently for her tea to finish brewing. She allowed her mind to drift and was thinking about the past night, when she suddenly felt something poking into her lower back. She gasped and heard a familiar voice behind her.

"That's not my finger," Harry whispered in her ear.

Mea raised her eyebrow and said over her shoulder, "If that's not your finger, you're gonna lose it." She turned and started to playfully hit Harry. Harry retaliated by poking Mea in both sides, simultaneously. She squealed, which launched Harry into an all out attack on her. Mea soon fell to the floor, giggling and squirming, and Harry sat on top of her, continuing to tickle her, when Mea suddenly gasped.

"You just grabbed my boob, you freaking pervert!!" She yelled, and Harry stopped for a second and looked at her.

"So?" He said, shrugging.

"Excuse me?" Both of them froze at the familiar voice filled with unfamiliar anger, and Harry scrambled off of Mea. She stood and turned to face the doorway, but the sight that greeted her shocked her.

Sirius was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, and Mea could nearly see the steam shooting out of his ears.

"Sirius…" she began, but he cut her off.

"Harry…leave…now." Harry looked helplessly at Mea before quietly walking out of the kitchen, his head hung low. Sirius watched him exit, and then rounded on Mea. "You."

"Sirius, what…?" He cut her off once again.

"How _dare_ you?!" His anger frightened Mea; she had never seen him like this before, had never seen him so…so _angry_. Furious was really the more correct word for it. "I can't believe it…Harry…my _godson_…you and him."

At his last words, Mea finally understood what his problem was. She understood, and she was appalled.

"Sirius Black!" She shouted at him. "How dare you accuse--"

_Smack!!_

The instant the back of his hand made contact with her cheek, Mea was hurtled back years into the past; as she stood there, holding her cheek, fighting against the tears, the memories overwhelmed her…

_Her father yelling at her, calling her a disgrace to wizards and witches; her mother's furious tears; Bella glaring at her; Cissy cowering in the corner, fearful of her parents' wrath; her aunt and uncle near the door; Sirius and Regulus standing behind their parents. _

_Suddenly, there was a resounding _smack, _accompanied by a painful stinging. She glared at her father, trying hard not to cry as she felt the warmth of her blood slowly trickle down her face. Without looking back, she turned on her heel and marched out the door._

Her cheek-- the same one her father had slapped all those years ago-- was once again stinging painfully. This time, however, the damage had come from the love of her life, the one that had always been there for her.

She blinked back the tears, and saw Sirius still glaring at her. She drew in a ragged breath, and said, in a broken voice, "Sirius…I swear to God…I will never be unfaithful to you. I…I love you."

"Whore!" He shouted. "Liar! Thief!"

Mea stared at him, horrified at his words. With tears welling in her eyes, Mea brushed past him and hurried up the stairs, holding her hand to her cheek. Sirius stared after her for a moment, before collapsing into a chair and putting his face in his hands. A few moments later, he heard a door slam shut, followed by someone stomping down the stairs. He looked up and saw Dora standing in the doorway of the kitchen, her hair a bright, angry red; her usual short and spiky style made her hair seem more like flame. One thing was certain: Dora was furious.

"What the _HELL_ did you do?!" she shouted at him. Okay…maybe "furious" wasn't the right word- more like "pissed as hell." Sirius hung his head without answering, and Dora continued. "What did she do to deserve those tears? Hasn't she been through enough without you hurting her that way?!" Suddenly, she was in front of him, and she took his chin tightly in her hand and jerked it up so he was looking into her eyes. "Sirius," she said, her voice softer. "What did you do?"

He hesitated for a moment, before explaining everything to her. Her eyes widened in shock when he said that he'd slapped Mea. When he finally finished, Dora said nothing for several minutes. She drew in a shaky breath and released his chin.

"So, basically, you were an idiot?" she said, and Sirius saw the corner of her mouth twitch as if she were hiding a smile.

"Basically," he sighed, and then added, "Well…more than usual." Dora chuckled, and Sirius allowed himself a small smile.

"Sirius…Mum loves you. I know she does. You weren't here after…" she hesitated briefly, "…after dad died. You don't know how hard it was seeing her like that: it was like a dementor had permanently sucked all the happiness out of her…it was horrible." She put a hand on his shoulder. "But then you came back, and…I don't think I ever saw her this happy with dad." Her grip tightened on his shoulder and he looked up; she was looking into his eyes with a fierce glare. "Don't hurt her again, Sirius. I don't know that her heart can take it again."

Sirius sighed, knowing what it was he had to do, but still hesitant about it. Dora gently squeezed his shoulder in a sign of comfort.

"Go," she whispered. "You have to make it up to her." Sirius nodded and stood. Dora gently pushed him out the door, and he shot her a glare before slowly making his way up the stairs to Mea's bedroom. He paused at the door and put his ear against the wood to listen. He could hear faint sobbing from the other side, and the sound sent tears to his eyes.

_I am such an idiot sometimes_, he thought to himself. He took in a deep breath and opened the door, gently shutting it behind him.

Mea was lying on the bed, curled into a ball on her side with her back to the door. When she heard the door click shut, she turned her head, saw him out of the corner of her eye, and turned away from him again.

"Go away," she murmured in a low, hostile-sounding voice. Sirius hesitated for a moment before slowly striding across the room and gently lowering himself to his knees on the floor by the bed. Despite her animosity seconds ago, she did not move away from him, but continued to lay there, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, Mea," Sirius whispered; it broke his heart to see her in such pain, but the knowledge that he was responsible for her misery nearly killed him. He tenderly, but hesitantly, reached up and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. After a few moments, he stood, and she sat up on the bed, making room for him to sit beside her, though they never once broke eye contact. Sirius sat down beside her, continuing to caress her cheek for a moment, before gently taking her face in his hands and wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry, Mea…I'm so sorry," he whispered. Mea reached up and gently pushed his hair out of his face; that one curl stubbornly resisted her efforts.

"Sirius," she whispered, "Do you honestly believe I would cheat on you with _Harry_?" Sirius sighed, annoyed at himself; he had been an idiot to think that of her, because it was completely ridiculous. They looked into each others eyes in silence, and Sirius gradually lowered his lips to hers in a brief, but tender kiss. He leaned back slightly to see her face better.

"Mea…" he whispered, and kissed her again, punctuating each sentence with a kiss. "Don't you see…Don't you see I can't breathe without you…I can't live without you…Don't you see that?" He pressed his lips tightly against hers and began trailing kisses up her jawbone, to her ear. "Don't you see how much I love you?" he whispered, his lips less than an inch away from her ear. Mea bit her lip, desperately trying to hold back the shiver that Sirius's breath against her ear sent racing up her spine. She whimpered softly as he gently nibbled her earlobe, and nearly groaned in disappointment when he pulled away.

Sirius studied her face, his gaze settling on her slightly red cheek, and a wave of guilt washed over him. A small, pale line on her cheek caught his eye- he had never noticed it before- and he gently traced it with his finger. Mea held his hand against her cheek and looked at him, her eyes full of sadness.

"Mea, is this where- ?"

"Yes," she interrupted as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Memories of the day Mea had been disowned flashed painfully through Sirius's mind.

"I can't believe I was so stupid…I…there's no excuse for what I did, and I- ." Her finger against his lips silenced him.

"I know," she said in a hoarse whisper before her lips found his again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lay back on the bed, pulling him down on top of her. He kissed her neck, making her groan in pleasure, and then, with monumental reluctance, pulled away slightly to look into her eyes.

"I love you, Mea," he whispered firmly.

"Prove it," she smirked, catching him off guard for a brief instant. He quickly recovered, though, and gently slid his hands up the inside of her shirt.

* * *

**Ok...the scene where Sirius hurt Mea was hard to write. Don't ask why. It's hard to explain. But...anyway please Review.**


End file.
